All I'm Living For
by Celtic Aurora
Summary: [Selene Songfic] Hunting lycans was all that ever mattered to Selene for the past six centuries. It was truly all that she lived for.[PreUnderworld]


_**A/N: **Okay...so I was listening to my iPod the other day, and I came across this song...it's **"All I'm Living For" **by my favorite band ever, **Evanescence. **So, as I as listening to it, I realized it was so fitting to Selene! Therefore, this fanfic was...written...Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Underworld...bummer...I don't own the song either; Evanescence does.

* * *

_The sun disappeared beneath the horizon. As soon as the last few golden rays vanished, the protective metal shades over the windows rose, signaling those who lived in Ordoghaz that the night was beginning. 

Selene's eyes opened as soon as the metal shades did. She sat up on the divan she had been sleeping on, and a small smile, just barely noticeable, pulled on her lips. The night had begun.

It was time to hunt.

She wasted no time in zipping her corset around her torso, over her tailored leather bodysuit, grabbing her duster-and her trusty Berettas as well-and heading up to the dojo to get her assignment from Kahn.

She found the commander of the Death Dealers in the training area of the mansion's dojo, sparring martial-arts style with another male Death Dealer Selene didn't recognize. She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest as she did, and watched the two vampires spar. The younger vampire was no match for Kahn, and, in less than a minute, Kahn knocked the vampire down on his back, then placed a bare foot on his chest, signaling that he was the victor.

It was then that he noticed the vampiress leaning against the wall, watching them. He took his foot off the vampire's chest and crossed the dojo to where Selene stood.

"Evening, Selene," he said in his thick Cockney accent.

"Evening, Kahn," she replied. "Do you have an assignment for me?"

"Matter o' fact, I do…" he said. "It's in the city…technically in the outskirts. Three American tourists found brutally murdered in the past week; their murders sound like the work of lycans…"

He noticed the spark of hate and corrupted passion in Selene's eyes, as well as her snow-white hand that was reaching for her Beretta. A grin crossed his face. "Yes, you can kill them if you find them."

Selene nodded. "Consider it done, Kahn."

She turned and left the dojo, the hem of her duster flowing behind her like a cape. She climbed down the many flights of stairs that led to the main floor of the mansion, eager to begin her assignment sooner rather than later. However, as she was crossing the vast foyer, she found herself face-to-face with the last person she wanted to see: Kraven.

"Going somewhere?" he asked casually. His lustful gaze slowly traveled up and down her lithe, leather-clad form.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am," she said, sidestepping the mansion's surrogate master. However, he caught her by her left wrist, pulling her closer and keeping her from going.

He leaned in close so he could whisper in her ear. "You know, I have some ideas about how the two of us could spend the night…"

Selene briefly rolled her eyes, then glared at him. "For the love of the Elders, Kraven, _there is no us!_"

She tried to pull away and head towards the front door, but Kraven held her fast by her wrist. "Soon, you'll run out of lycans to hunt," he growled softly. "What will you do then, Selene?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, now won't we, Kraven?" Selene said. She yanked her wrist out of Kraven's grasp, then strode to the door, yanked it open, and disappeared into the night.

---

Amazingly enough, the site of the murders was a quaint little park on the outskirts of Budapest. Selene parked her Jaguar near the park, then stepped out. The cool air and sweet smell of the night was so alluring to her senses. And the hunt-the promise of hunting lycans-was so much more alluring. A soft song escaped her pale red lips:

_All that I'm living for  
__All that I'm dying for  
__All that I can't ignore alone at night_

The gates to the park were locked, probably to keep hooligans from coming out to the park in the dead of night to smoke, drink, or cause trouble. Selene glanced around, to make sure no mortals were coming, then, she leapt over the gates in one single bound.

_I can feel the night beginning  
__Separate me from the living  
__Understanding me, after all I've seen  
__Piecing every thought together  
__Find the words to make me better  
__If I only knew  
__How to pull myself apart_

_All that I'm living for  
__All that I'm dying for  
__All that I can't ignore alone at night  
__All that I'm wanted for  
__Although I wanted more  
__Lock the last open door  
__My ghosts are gaining on me_

Her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of footfalls nearby…they sounded too small to belong to a fully-transformed lycan…but that didn't rule out the possibility of a _humanoid _lycanthrope running around.

Hate for the accursed lycans burned deep in Selene's core, and she drew her Beretta, raising it so that the weapon was next to her face. The smell of cordite met her nose; she couldn't wait for the opportunity to shoot another one of those beasts full of cleansing silver.

_I believe that dreams are sacred  
__Take my darkest fears and play them  
__Like a lullaby, like a reason why  
__Like a play of my obsessions  
__Make me understand the lesson  
__So I find myself  
__So I won't be lost again_

She crouched, waiting for her target to approach; her thoughts turned to Viktor, her sire. Ever since that fateful night six centuries ago-the night the lycans had killed her family-she spent every day of her immortal existence silently thanking Viktor…thanking him for giving her the dark gift, giving her the strength to avenge her family.

_All that I'm living for  
__All that I'm dying for  
__All that I can't ignore alone at night  
__All that I'm wanted for  
__Although I wanted more  
__Lock the last open door  
__My ghosts are gaining on me_

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world  
__To make you see me  
__To be the one  
__I could have run forever  
__But how far would I have come  
__Without mourning you love?_

Her target was close now…she jumped out of her hiding spot, pistol raised, only to find a teenage boy, maybe sixteen or seventeen, walking by and gripping a bottle of what Selene assumed was alcohol in one hand. At the sight of Selene-and her gun-he yelped and tried to run, only to overbalance and topple to the ground.

"Please! Please don't shoot me! I…I wasn't doing anything!" he pleaded.

Selene sighed-it wasn't a lycan at all, just one of the local teenagers. She holstered her gun, then helped the kid to his feet. "You shouldn't be wandering around alone after dark," she lectured shortly. "It's not a good idea."

The kid nodded. "I got it…shit, man, I thought you were gonna shoot me!"

Selene shook her head. "No. Now get going."

He nodded, then took off as fast as his half-drunk legs would carry him. But before he left the park entirely, he glanced back over his shoulder at her. "By the way, you sing pretty good…if that was you singing, I mean…"

He continued to flee the park, and Selene cursed herself silently for her idiocy. _Singing _while on an _assignment_? Had that kid been a lycan, she would have been done for.

_All that I'm living for  
__All that I'm dying for  
__All that I can't ignore alone at night  
__All that I'm wanted for  
__Although I wanted more  
__Lock the last open door  
__My ghosts are gaining on me_

She raised her head to look at the moon; a shimmering, nearly-full orb in the sky…and the source of her own name. Unbidden, Kraven's words from earlier came back to her: _Soon, you'll run out of lycans to hunt…what will you do then?_

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it," she whispered. "Until then…I will always be the hunter…"

_Always the hunter…_her mind echoed. Never _the hunted._

_Should it hurt to love you?  
__Should I feel like I do?  
__Should I lock the last open door?  
__My ghosts are gaining on me_

* * *

**A/N: **There you go! Hope you liked! Review, please! 


End file.
